


Need

by Joram (Bethia)



Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethia/pseuds/Joram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in the dark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

The door opened silently under his touch but the dark haired man seated on the bed still heard it and visibly tensed, relaxing only slightly as he recognised the blond that entered, turning the key in the lock behind him. They stripped in silence, nothing needing to be said anymore between them. They both knew what they were there for and the everyday actions helped soothe some of nervous tension that permeated both men despite the familiarity of their meetings.

The dark man – Major Klaus von Eberbach, NATO Intelligence, Bonn division – stretched out on the bed on his belly, head lying on crossed arms and watched as the younger blond man finished stripping. There was an awkward moment of silent communion as the two men's eyes met and then Eberbach turned his face into the pillow and spread his legs slightly, tacit invitation for what was to come.

The bed dipped under the blond's weight, Eberbach instinctively freezing as he felt the other man kneel between his spread legs and deliberately forced himself to relax taut muscles as the blond nudged his thighs further apart.

The blond breathed a silent sigh of relief as he felt the body stretched out before him relax. Always for the major there was the conflict between what his body craved and his mind that told him the need was wrong. His body, already pushed beyond bearable limits before the major sought him out, always won the battle but sometimes the blond had to almost force him to accept what he needed. At those times the heat between them was incredible and the sex wild but the blond was always afraid of hurting the major. Perhaps not physically, though that was always a possibility no matter how much lube they used, but emotionally. He was afraid of pushing the major too far, that one day the man's surprisingly fragile psyche would shatter and that nothing would put him back together again.

Pushing such thoughts aside, the blond turned his attention to the major's body. Smooth, raven-black hair hid the fine-boned face and lay tumbled across the scarred shoulders. With delicate fingers, the younger man traced the scars that whips and bullets and blades had left on the soldier's body as reminders of war and torture. He felt a lump in his throat and swallowed it harshly, refusing to let the pity surface in tears. So much pain the major had faced in his career and yet he still carried on where others had given in, his duty to his country paramount.

Leaving the scars, his hands moved further down the lean body, smoothing over hard muscles and soft skin, rousing the German to passion. Snagging lubricant from the bedside table, he concentrated on opening the body up to him. Fingers teasing at his ass before pushing inside, probing and stretching.

Rubbing repeatedly over the hotspot inside, he brought the major to the edge over and over again with his fingers, pulling back at the last possible moment, driving the older man wild with need but refusing to let him reach the pinnacle, taking soul-deep pleasure in the German's desperation. Under him Eberbach whimpered and groaned, the unbridled noises of sex driving him on faster.

Knowing that the major was reaching critical point – and rapidly getting there himself – the younger man reluctantly pulled his fingers free of the body spread before him. He groped for the side table where he had deposited the condoms and slid one on, his breath catching as his own hand inflamed him still further.

Pulling the major up to his hands and knees once more, he spread the German's asscheeks, watching the body beneath him open up as he pushed inside. Despite the lengthy stretching, the passage was tight and the blond took his time, careful as always that he didn't move too quickly. That the major had time to become accustomed to the bulk penetrating him before the fucking began in earnest.

Finally he was all the way in and he stayed buried for a moment, just savouring the heat and tightness of the body surrounding him. He pulled out a little and then rocked back in, hearing Eberbach's encouraging grunt as he did so and freed a hand to reach for the dark man's cock. Finding it hard again after the initial discomfort of penetration he knew that the major was ready for more and began the rocking motion that would soon bring them both to satisfaction, lengthening his thrust every time. As he lunged ever deeper he found the other man's prostate, hitting it over and over as Eberbach thrust back against him, sweat slicking their bodies as the need and passion between them soared.

He pulled out, deliberately pausing for a long moment before slamming back inside again, not stopping until he could feel his balls crushed up against the other man's ass. He revelled in the tortured, pleasured groans and slowly pulled out again to the tip, then sliding back inside, riding roughly, fingers tightly clenched on the dark man's hips. The tightness and heat surrounding his cock drove him to repeat the motion over and over again. He could never get enough of the man writhing beneath him, his dark German wolf submitting to his will.

"Please..." a harsh choked moan reached his ears.

"Please, what?" the blond demanded, stopping in his movement once more, buried to the hilt in the major's ass. "Please what?" he insisted again as the dark man refused to answer. The blond could see the strain in the major's body, his back and neck tense with unsatisfied longing, the long dark hair plastered to his sweaty ecstatic face. "Please what?" he demanded for a third time, knowing all too well what Klaus wanted but needing to make the German say it for both their sakes.

Klaus tossed his head from side to side, battling to force the words out. He hated himself for the need. Hated the desperate craving for this domination but giving in to it as always. "Harder..." he finally ground out as he felt the younger man pulling back, withdrawing until only the tip of his cock was inside him. "Fuck me harder!"

There was a moment of inaction and then the blond slammed back into him, his full weight behind the thrust. Klaus let out something that in any other man would have been a scream, feeling the brutal possession resonating all through his body. The blond allowed no quarter from his ruthless quest to satisfy his own driving passion, caring little for the major's pleasure but knowing that that was what his lover wanted, needed. The major needed to give in sometimes, to be controlled, to abrogate responsibility to someone else. It wasn't something that happened often but was desperately needed nonetheless. There was nothing gentle about their couplings, just sheer animal fury, leading to both physical and emotional satisfaction, venting all the pent-up adrenaline and terror of their perilous lifestyles.

Feeling the major pushing back against him forcefully, meeting thrust for thrust in an age-old rhythm, he unclenched one hand from Klaus' hip and groped underneath, reaching up to pinch and roll the older man's nipples. He felt Klaus' back arch, pushing his chest down into that punishing hand, his head dropping between his shoulders in submission. The blond leant forward and placed a sharp biting kiss on the nape of the exposed neck, nuzzling through the tangled dark hair lying damply on that strong, scarred back.

His hand slid away from the budded, reddened nipples and sought out the dark cock, closing around the slick hard length, pumping strongly, drawing the major ever nearer the edge. His thumb rubbed over the sensitive slit, spreading pre-cum up and down, gathering it until his hand was slick and then reaching to roll the major's balls in their sacs.

"Mein gott…" the groan was torn from the German's throat as the other man's thrusts coincided with the convulsive tightening and loosing of the hand around the wide base of his cock.

The major's body tensed, his balls drawing up that last fraction and the blond pulled all the way out before the clenching of Eberbach's ass muscles could pull him over the edge too. Klaus froze, his body a rictus of ecstasy as his climax hit and he screamed, his cum spurting out over the bed and the still pumping hand. The sheer ecstasy of release seemed to go on and on, rolling over him in waves, his whole body throbbing with it.

After long moments Klaus collapsed flat on the bed, shivering through the aftershocks of his climax, and the blond pushed back inside him, enjoying the sensation of Klaus' muscles still rippling along his erection. He rode him fiercely, stroking his prostate with every hard thrust, striving to bring Klaus to hardness again. He pulled the major back to his hands and knees, reinforcing his possession.

Knowing Eberbach as he had for years, the younger man had never really thought the major would allow anyone in his bed, let alone him. And such fantasies as he had definitely hadn't included this particular scenario. In his dreams it had been he who had got fucked, submitting to Iron Klaus' will. To have that gorgeous lean body stretched out beneath him, open and ready for anything he chose to do, was intoxicating and as addictive as any drug he had ever come across in his varied life. He lived for the times when Klaus, pushed beyond his rigid boundaries, sought him out. He knew that for the older man their encounters were something that he preferred not to think about, to ruthlessly banish from his mind once they were over until the next time but for him they were something else. He knew Klaus didn't love him, suspected that the fanatically repressed German didn't even know _how_ to love really, but that didn't matter. He wouldn't let it. He loved Eberbach and it was enough that it was he Klaus turned to when he needed someone. It spoke of a trust that was perhaps even more rare for the NATO officer than love. In his profession trust was for fools. And angels.

He groped for the major's cock again, unsurprised to feel that he was half hard. Of all the lovers he had had over the years Klaus, once he allowed himself to let go, was one of the most responsive he had ever had. Perhaps because he so rarely gave into his base animal nature but the younger man really didn't care. All he knew was that on the very rare occasions that the major didn't depart as soon as their first encounter was over, Klaus was capable of cumming over and over until sheer exhaustion forced them to stop. He had learnt early on that he needed to hold back his own climax as long as possible, forcing Klaus into at least one quick, explosive release before he let himself even think about fucking the man. As yet he hadn't dared to introduce any sex aids into their encounters much though the idea of seeing Klaus dressed only in tit clamps and cock ring with a big dildo shoved up his ass, begging to be fucked until he couldn't see straight turned him on. Somehow he didn't think that the major would accept that. Bad enough for him that he faced the humiliation of admitting he needed to be fucked. Still, he more than satisfied the major's lust with his fingers, the German taking three easily now.

Some of his fondest memories were of Klaus sprawled on his back, knees spread wide and pulled tightly up to his chest, with the blond man's fingers pistoning into that dark hole. He loved to watch the major at such times, seeing the raw vulnerability on his face that no-one else ever saw, not even under the direst of the tortures that he had suffered in his career.

That picture in his mind he felt his own body come to the peak and fall over, spurting his cum deep into the hot body beneath his. As he shuddered to a finish, he felt hot liquid trickle over his still tightly clenched hand and knew that Klaus had come again as he had. With a feeling of exhausted triumph he collapsed over Klaus' sweaty back, still buried to the hilt, both of them replete.

They lay there panting harshly as they waited for their racing heartbeats to slow and their breathing steady. Now the blond craved the cuddling that was so much part of his nature with other lovers but Klaus wouldn't permit it. He had made it plain from the first that what he wanted was sex, nothing more. The major could reconcile his need for bodily release, even rough sex with another man, but he couldn't - wouldn't - accept anything that even vaguely hinted of the gentler emotions. That might prove he was as much a _pervert_ as the man that fucked him into oblivion on a regular basis.

Finally the blond man pulled out, inelegantly reaching for the sheet to wipe himself off before tenderly checking the major's ass. His biggest fear was that one day he would get too carried away and really hurt the other man, leaving him torn and bleeding rather than just achingly sore. The major endured the inspection and cleaning without a word, his face still buried in the pillow. Now that it was over he never spoke.

When he was clean Klaus immedi ately rolled over, pushed himself out of bed and silently dressed, his movements sharp, almost angry. He paused at the door, looking back into the room but refusing to meet the sprawled blond's gaze, already ashamed of the abandon, the overwhelming need that drove him to seek the other man out. But he knew that it would overcome him again all too soon and that only the younger man could satisfy the craving.

"Thank you," he finally ground out, unwillingness fighting with hard-won honesty.

"My pleasure," Agent Z replied with a satisfied smile as he watched his commanding officer disappear out of the door. Until the next time.


End file.
